Out of words
by Nejumi
Summary: harus menunggu saat tersesat di hutan, serangan lebah & anjing, dan pendar senja di mata mereka


Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basket segala versi adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. AoKaga milik kita saya /heh/

a/n : fiksi ini terinspirasi dari lagu Out of the woods by Taylor Swift. But I'd prefer rock cover by Relic Hearts. U can check (/www/youtube/com/watch?v=ygICzSNyg-I) this out.

 **.**

 **Out Of The Words**

 **By Nejumi**

 **.**

 **Wordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswords**

 **.**

Hidup Aomine di liburan semester nan syahdu berubah petaka. Berawal dari pagi tadi, saat Momoi mendatangi kamar Aomine dengan tas penuh baju seperti berisi perlengkapan mengungsi 3 bulan.

"Ya -chan, kau belum siap?"

Aomine hanya berdengung "Hm…" lalu berbalik menatap posisi lebih nyaman untuk membaca—bukan, tapi memandangi—majalah edisi khusus Mai-chan.

"Ini sudah jam berapa coba?"

Aomine melirik jam dinding kamarnya "Jam 7.15"

"Ya, kau benar." Momoi beralih ke lemari pakaian "Dan kita akan berangkat pukul 8 tepat." Ia menghela napas, mendapati isi lemari pakaian tidak lebih rapi dari seluruh kamar si empunya.

"Aku tidak ikut."

"Kau ikut." Kaos dan celana dimasukkan ke ransel Aomine.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak ikut." Aomine mendebat, sampai duduk memandang teman kecilnya itu.

"Dan sudah kubilang kau ikut." Momoi berbalik menatap teman berkulit gelapnya itu "Ya… atau kau lebih memilih aku melaporkan pada ibu, apa yang baru saja kutemu—"

"Oh, shit!"

Kecepatan Aomine melompat dari ranjang lalu menyeruduk Momoi untuk merebut DVD bokep hampir menyamai kecepatannya saat bertanding melawan Jabber Wock yang lalu.

Sayangnya, Momoi juga gesit. Ia buru-buru memasukkan DVD itu ke dalam jaketnya. Wilayah terlarang untuk diganggu gugat.

"Berikan." Aomine berucap dengan nada mengancam.

Momoi memutar mata kesal " _Seriously_ , Dai-chan? Kau harusnya memohon, memasang tampang anak manis atau bagaimana."

Aomine menghela napas. Meratapi nasib berteman dengan titisan iblis "Satsuki sayang, berikan padaku DVD-nya sini." Ucapnya dengan nada manis (palsu)

Momoi tersenyum tidak kalah manis "Asal kau ikut camping." Lalu melenggang keluar kamar "Kutunggu di bawah, dalam 15 menit kau sudah harus rapi. Ingat, Kagamin juga ikut acara ini." Ucapnya menutup pintu.

Aomine melempar majalah tepat ke pintu."Memang apa urusannya jika si dodol itu ikut." Gumamnya meraih handuk.

 **Wordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswords**

 **.**

Anggota Vorpal Swords minus Wakamatsu sudah datang, ditambah Momoi & Riko sebagai manager. Momoi benar, Kagami ikut. Iya, memang acara camping hari ini kan perayaan kemenangan Vorpal Swords melawan Jabber Wock yang lalu, wajar saja si Merah itu ikut.

Yang tidak wajar itu kenapa Aomine ngamuk terus?

Kaos buntung hitam, celana denim, jaket diikat di pinggang, ditambah topi dibalik, Kagami sibuk ngobrol dengan Himuro. Mereka ada di dekat bangku, datang lebih dulu dari Aomine.

"Dai-chan. Minggir, jangan menghalangi jalan begitu." Momoi mendorong tubuh bongsor Aomine yang berdiri tepat di pintu masuk taman. Tempat mereka berkumpul saat itu.

"Jalan luas Satsuki." Bantah Aomine.

"Jalan luas apaan. Lihat saja, sudah tertutup mobil begitu." Momoi menunjuk deretan 3 mobil di jalan taman, kemudian menarik ranselnya yang terlihat semakin gemuk "Makanya, jangan memandangi Kagamin terus."

"Siapa yang memandangi dia?!" Jika saja Momoi bukan teman dari kecil yang terus menemani saat susah senang, pasti sekarang sudah ditemukan terikat di bagasi mobil Limo Akashi.

Takao dan Midorima yang baru datang, terkekeh. Bukan, maksudnya Takao yang terkekeh dengan Midorima menaikkan kacamata yang tidak melorot.

"Jangan berteriak Aomine-kun." Kuroko muncul di sampingnya, menutup sebelah telinga yang sepertinya berdengung karena ulah Aomine "Lagipula memang kau terus berdiri di situ, memandangi Kagami-kun sejak datang."

Memang suara Kuroko tidak keras, tapi Himuro yang dari tadi sudah curiga dengan Aomine, jadi semakin penasaran. Ia sengaja meraih topi yang Kagami pakai, lalu membenahi rambut merah _adiknya_ yang berantakan. Sukses membuat aura sekitar Aomine menghitam.

"Aku tidak hanya…hanya… sepatunya bagus!"

 _Denial… denial..._

Kening Kuroko berlipat "Itu kan sepatu yang kau berikan."

Kise terkekeh.

Takao terbahak.

Midorima menjitak partnernya.

Aomine sok memasang tampang cuek "Ah aku ikut Satsuki berberes."

"Beres-beresnya sudah selesai, Daiki. Kita tinggal berangkat." Akashi sudah berdiri di samping Aomine "Kau naik saja ke mobil sana."

Aomine nurut, masuk mobil Alphard berwarna hitam, duduk di bangku belakang. Alasan utamanya adalah karena ia sudah kesal terus dipojokkan sana-sini. Padahal bukan dipojokkan, teman-teman hanya membantu sedikit mengakui perbuatannya. Dia makin Tsundere mirip Midorima sih.

Baru saja menyenderkan kepala, orang lain masuk ke dalam mobil. Kagami. Tadinya si Merah ingin duduk di tengah, tapi terdengar suara Himuro "Taiga di belakang saja. Aku dan Atsushi di tengah."

Kagami menuruti omongan Aomine di bangku belakang.

"Ngapain ke sini?" Aomine tidak terima.

"Duduk, lah..." Kagami langsung duduk di samping Aomine.

"Jangan di sini, kan bisa." Sungguh, omongan Aomine tidak sinkron. Ia malah menggeser pantat, memberi ruang Kagami.

"Terus di mana? Pangku-pangkuan Kuroko di depan?"

Aomine tergagap, mencari ucapan paling tepat untuk protes "Mobil yang satu." Ia tidak suka membayangkan ucapan Kagami barusan.

"Penuh. Sudah jangan tidur." Nyatanya Kagami tidak menggubris. Ia sudah menyender, menutup mata.

Himuro dan Murasakibara menyusul masuk, duduk di depan mereka berdua. "Ternyata pas sekali." Ucapnya.

Sungguh, Aomine pikir itu ditujukan pada dirinya dan Kagami.

 **.**

 **Wordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswords**

 **.**

Perjalanan ke bukit memakan waktu kira-kira 2 jam. Niatnya, Aomine ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur lelap, apalagi ia tidak bersama dengan Momoi dan Takao yang ampun berisiknya. Tapi masalahnya…

Sejak awal perjalanan, mobil baru tancap gas, Kagami sudah terlelap di bahunya. Bersandar anteng dengan mata terpejam dan napas halus, tanda ia memang sudah pulas.

Seumur-umur kenal dengan si Merah yang suka teriak-teriak, baru kali ini Aomine melihat betapa damai tampang bayi besar yang sudah kenyang habis disusui. Membuat Aomine mengulurkan tangan ingin mengelus…

"Tolong jaga Taiga, ya." Himuro menoleh, membuat Aomine otomatis menarik tangannya.

"Ck. Berat." Keluh Aomine, tapi sama sekali tidak bergeser. Jujur, ia tidak pernah suka si abang-abangan ini santai saja memanggil 'Taiga' pada Kagami.

"Semalam ia tidak tidur larut, kecapekan."

Aomine memandang sinis. Seolah berkata 'Apa urusannya denganku?!' padahal, otaknya menebak apa yang abang-adik ini lakukan semalam? Capek katanya?

"Wajahnya selalu damai saat tidur begitu, iya kan?"

"Iy—" Hampir saja Aomine mengiyakan.

Himuro tersenyum, tidak berkomentar, lalu merangkul lengan Atsushi yang sibuk mengunyah keripik.

 **.**

 **Wordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswords**

 **.**

Sampai di area camping, mereka semua langsung berbagi tugas antara mendirikan tenda, berberes dan memasak. Tenda ada 4, 1 ukuran kecil untuk Momoi & Riko, 1 ukuran sedang untuk Akashi, 2 ukuran besar untuk sisanya berdesakan.

Takao berhenti menarik tenda karena menyadari sesuatu "Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak melihat kayu bakar dari tadi?"

"Kau benar, Kazunari."Akashi sampa ikut berhenti mengeluarkan tenda dari dalam mobil.

"Hah? Lalu bagaimana? Ini akhir musim gugur, di bukit pula." Kise mengingatkan, siapa tahu yang lain lupa bahwa angin akhir musim gugur itu lebih kejam dari pukulan Kasamatsu. Ya walau yang lain tidak pernah merasakan sih.

"Bukannya tadi di jalan ada penjual kayu bakar?" Midorima melepaskan ujung tenda, Takao jadi terhuyung karenanya.

"Memangnya ada?"

Aomine berdecak "Kau mana tahu, tidurmu pulas sekali, sampai pegal pundakku…"

Bukan, maksud Aomine bukan untuk pamer pada yang lain bahwa 'Kagami tidur menyender pundaknya selama 2 jam dan ia mengijinkannya'. Ia hanya ingin Kagami tahu bahwa 'Aku sudah membiarkanmu tidur menyender padaku selama 2 jam'.

Bedanya apa? Beda, pokoknya berbeda.

"Kalau pegal, kenapa kau perbolehkan?" Kise menyambar, dibalas tatapan mematikan Aomine sementara yang lain cekikikan mendengarnya.

Kagami? Diatidak peduli (atau mengerti) maksud ucapan Kise. Ia justru sibuk mengucek mata, masih belum bangun sepenuhnya. Dan… Aomine malah jadi beralih memperhatikannya.

"Jadi kita butuh seseorang untuk membeli kayu bakar. Karena agak jauh, pinjam saja motor pengawas di pos tadi." Akashi melipat tangan di dada, pose pemikir bijaksana "Daiki?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, ketahuan tidak focus. "Kenapa?"

"Kau yang beli kayu bakar." Putus Akashi.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau dari tadi tidak melakukan apa-apa, Dai-chan." Momoi yang memberi jawaban singkat, nyata tapi mengena.

"Ditemani Taiga." Lanjut Akashi.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Iya, kenapa harus dengan dia?" protes Aomine.

Akashi melipat tangan "Bukannya kau sepanjang jalan tadi tidur? Siapa tahu kau ingin melihat-lihat pemandangan."

"Aku bisa di sini saja, membantu dapur." Bantah Kagami.

"Sudahlah Taiga. Ada aku dan Murasakibara di sini. Kau beli kayu bakar saja sana." Himuro, sang kakak yang sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Sudah, biar dia sendiri saja." Aomine cemberut, malah melempar pantat duduk di depan tenda yang belum jadi.

"Nanti kalau Kagami-kun tersesat bagaimana?" ucap Kuroko sengaja keras. Sengaja, iya, sengaja supaya seseorang tergerak hatinya.

Hasilnya?

Aomine tidak lagi membantah. Ia meraih jaket yang ditaruh di atas ransel "Ayo." Ucapnya pada Kagami.

Alis Kagami berkerut bingung.

Aomine berbalik, sadar Kagami tidak mengikutinya "Jadi mau beli kayu bakar tidak?"

"Iya, iya…"

"Bagus Tetsu-kun." Momoi mengacungkan jempol pada Kuroko. Hanya dibalas senyum oleh empunya nama.

 **.**

 **Wordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswords**

 **.**

Aomine dan Kagami harus berjalan ke pos penjagaan terdekat yang berjarak sekitar 300 meter untuk meminjam motor. Dan sebagai warga asli yang masa kecilnya banyak dihabiskan bermain di kebun dan hutan, Aomine jadi penunjuk jalan. Sedangkan Kagami malah lebih sibuk celingukan melihat sekitarnya. Maklum, ia dibesarkan di LA.

GUSRAK

Menoleh, Aomine mendapati Kagami hampir terperosok.

"Makanya kalau jalan lihat-lihat." Aomine berbalik, mengulurkan tangan pada Kagami.

"Ini juga lihat-lihat." Kagami tidak menerima uluran tangan Aomine.

Aomine kembali mendahului "Bawah juga harus dilihat. Merepotkan saja."

"Kalau tidak mau direpotkan, kenapa ikut?"

"Tidak dengar tadi yang lain menyuruhku ikut?" Aomine berbalik menatap Kagami.

"Kenapa kau nurut saja, biasa membantah juga."

"A—" Aomine tidak jadi membuka sedikit lagi hampir mengatakan 'Aku takut kau tersesat jika sendirian'

"Itu posnya kan?" Kagami menunjuk sebuah gubuk lalu berjalan mendahului Aomine ke sana.

.

.

.

Kagami diam, bingung menjawab waktu diserahi kunci motor. Hanya sebuah motor yang terlihat hampir butut, biasa untuk mengangkut logistic ke bukit. Ini bagaimana cara bawa kayunya?

"Kau bisa menyetir motor kan?" tanya Aomine.

Kagami mengangguk "Bisa sih, tapi…oh iya." Kan ada Aomine, dia bisa membonceng di belakang lalu membawakan kayunya. "Kau membonceng di belakang kan?"

"Ya iyalah, masa' di depan…"

Kagami menghela napas. Hapal… sungguh ia sudah hapal dengan adegan debat tidak penting begini. Jadi, kesimpulannya lebih baik ia langsung mengambil kunci motor, lalu menstarternya.

Tanpa disuruh, Aomine naik ke boncengan.

Dan tanpa disuruh juga, berpegangan pada jaket Kagami.

"Tidak usah pegangan bisa kan?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa, motornya terlalu kecil untuk badan kita berdua."

Tidak sepenuhnya bohong, badan keduanya memang mepet berdesakan di atas jok ya, tidak sampai harus berpegangan juga mungkin takut terjengkang.

Apapun itu, ia tidak menganggap dirinya cari kesempatan.

Bisa dibilang, Kagami lumayan jago menyetir motor. Buktinya, ia bisa tetap tenang walau jalan di bukit sama sekali tidak rata. Aomine padahal ingin mengeratkan pegangan. Eh bukan.

Tidak berapa lama, mereka sampai di penjualan kayu bakar. Saat Kagami merogoh uang di saku, Aomine melihat wadah hitam menyembul dari sana.

"Apa itu?"

"Oh, ini? Kamera." Kagami mengeluarkanya dari saku jaket, lalu melepas wadahnya. Digital Kamera Nikon hitam ia pamerkan.

"Kau benar-benar senang ikut camping ini rupanya, sampai siap membawa kamera."

"Memangnya kau tidak?"

Aomine menggedikkan bahu "Biasa kecilku sering sekali main ke bukit begini."

Kagami menggeleng jengah " _Cocky bastard_."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kayu 5 ikat cukup kan?"

"Hm."

Masing-masing dua ikat kayu diikatkan di samping motor, sedangkan satunya dipegang Aomine membonceng Kagami. Dibanding dengan saat berangkat tadi, jelas perjalanan balik jadi lebih sulit. Tubuh bongsor mereka harus benar-benar seimbang di saat ikatan kayu di bawah menabrak batu atau pohon hingga oleng beberapa kali.

"Pegangan Aomine."

"Dari tadi juga pegang—"

BRAK

Belum selesai Aomine menjawab, ikatan kayu sebelah kiri menabrak batu hingga membuat Kagami hilang keseimbangan. Aomine cekatan melompat dari motor, sedangkan Kagami ikut tersungkur tertindih motor.

"Kagami!" melemparkan kayu, Aomine langsung berlari menghampiri si Merah, menyingkirkan motornya."Tidak apa-apa?"

Sambil meringis, Kagami menjawab "Tidak apa-apa."

"Sudah, aku saja yang menyetir."

Kagami tidak ada minat mendebat karena kakinya nyeri. Benar saat ia melirik celana bagian betis, ada sobek di sana. Dan ia tidak ada minat juga untuk mengeluhkan ini pada Aomine. Bisa dianggap lemah atau paling tidak ditertawakan.

"Ayo naik." Aomine yang sudah siap di atas motor menangkap ada yang salah dengan Kagami "Benar, tidak apa-apa?"

"Hm? ada masalah." Kagami naik di boncengan dengan kayu di tangan kanan.

Perjalanan dilanjutkan. Kaki Kagami terasa semakin perih, ia sebisa mungkin tidak bergerak-gerak supaya tidak hilang keseimbangan.

Belum sampai 5 menit, motor berhenti.

"Kenapa?"

Aomine menggeleng "Aku juga tidak tahu. Turun dulu."

Kagami nurut, turun lalu berdiri di sebelah motor. Aomine turun, membuka tangki motor, kosong.

"Tadi kita periksa di tukang kayu, masih banyak kan?"

Kagami memperhatikan bagian bawah motor, ada yang menetes dari sana. "Itu, sepertinya ada yang bocor." Tunjuknya. Inginnya berjongkok memeriksa sendiri, tapi betisnya terasa semakin perih.

Aomine menunduk, benar bensin menetes dari sana. Bisa disimpulkan, ini akibat tubrukan dengan batu tadi, ada kerusakan pada pipa atau tangki bensin.

"Lumayan juga kalau kita balik ke tenda dengan kayu begini."

"Motor juga harus dikembalikan." Kagami merogoh saku jaket, memastikan kameranya masih berfungsi. Syukurlah, karena tersimpan dalam wadah, tidak ada lecet sedikitpun, fungsinya juga masih normal. Ia jadi menghabiskan waktu dengan mengedarkan lensa ke sekeliling.

Aomine mengeluarkan ponsel, mencoba menghubungi siapapun. Sial, karena lebatnya pepohonan, sinyal tidak bisa diharapkan.

Lensa Kagami menangkap itu. Raut wajah bingung Aomine, mengerutkan kening dengan setitik keringat yang mulai muncul di pelipis.

Itu hal asing bagi Kagami. Sosok songong menyebalkan seenaknya sendiri tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi diri yang ini.

Tidak cukup sekali, berkali-kali Kagami menekan tombol kamera untuk mengabadikanya. Awalnya ia pikir untuk menyebarkan foto ini pada semua orang, namun ternyata ada ketidakrelaan. Asing, aneh sekali. Kenapa harus tidak rela?

Suara berdengung mendekat, lebah. Kagami bergeser menghindar, namun hal yang sama sekali tidak ia sangka terjadi di depan mata. Aomine panik sepanik-paniknya. Ia langsung bangkit, melompat, lari, ngibrit, pontang-panting.

"AAAAKKH!"

Dan hal ini pun ditangkap lensa Kagami. Bukan hanya dalam bentuk foto, tapi juga rekaman. Saat Aomine berteriak kesetanan merunduk-runduk bagai djatuhi bom, Kagami langsung ganti mode rekam pada kameranya. Hasilnya? Walaupun tidak stabil karena Kagami tertawa, tapi sungguh itu tidak mengurangi kekonyolan.

GUSRAK

Tawa Kagami pecah. Ia terbahak melihat Aomine tersungkur di semak-semak. Si objek penderitaan menoleh dan menyadari kamera Kagami diarahkan padanya.

"Bakagami, hapus!"

"Ogah." Kagami menjulurkan lidah, meledek "Langka ini. Siapa sangka orang yang berisik sekali dengan 'yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku', terbirit-birit dikejar le—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ledekan, Kagami keburu lari karena Aomine bangkit mengejarnya.

"Bakagami, berikaaan!" Mata berkilat bagai Panther mengejar mangsa, Aomine berlari.

" _No no no. A big no_!" Kagami lari, sama sekali tidak ingat kakinya nyeri. _Scary but exciting_.

Tidak lama mereka lari, hanya berputar sekitar situ saja. Itu pun, mereka jadi , mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak sekitar 3 -sama waspada.

"Kembalikan, Baka!"

" _Seriously,_ Aho. Kau harusnya memohon atau merayu—" Kagami menggigit bibir. Ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang barusan diucapkan. Please, ia bukanya minta dirayu.

"Okay. Kembalikan, Babe~"

 _Shit. Wrong move_ Kagami. Aomine jadi benar-benar merayu dengan suara seduktif begitu, Kagami jadi bingung bagaimana harus bereaksi.

"Eum…Kagami…sebaiknya kau ke sini." Suara Aomine berubah serius.

" _Nooo… way_."

"Percayalah padaku, kau sebaiknya ke sini." Lagi, Aomine coba membujuk Kagami kali ini malah dengan nada lebih lembut dan pandangan waspada.

Kagami menggeleng "Kau tidak bisa membujukku begitu."

"Okay, terserah. Tapi kuharap kau tidak menengok ke belakang."

Namanya manusia, apalagi macam Kagami yang suka penasaran. Diwanti-wanti begitu, ia justru menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seekor anjing liar berwarna hitam menunjukkan taring padanya. HOLY SHIT.

"Aaaakh!"

Karma terkadang dibayar tunai, tanpa perlu menunggu waktu lama. Kini gantian Kagami yang lari kencang masuk ke hutan lebih dalam karena anjing itu mengejarnya.

"Woy! Kagami! Jangan lari!" Aomine mengejar di belakang.

Percuma. Kecepatan lari Kagami hampir menyamai Usain Bolt. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kakinya. Nyawanya terancam, itu saja.

Aomine berhasil mengejar. Ia melihat Kagami memanjat dahan pohon yang tidak terlalu tinggi, sementara si anjing menggonggong di bawah. Melihat adegan ini, Aomine ingin tertawa kencang, hitung-hitung balas dendam. Nyatanya ia tidak tega juga. Dengan sebatang kayu ukuran sedang, Aomine menghampiri mereka, mengayunkan kayu itu di depan si anjing, yang akhirnya lari ketakutan.

"Turun! Gara-gara anjing saja kau ketakutan." Aomine melempar batang kayu ke sembarang arah.

"Katakan itu pada orang yang terperosok gara-gara lebah." Kaki kanan Kagami bersiap turun, namun urung "Benar sudah pergi?" kakinya naik lagi.

Mata Aomine berputar jengah "Setidaknya aku tidak sampai naik pohon."

"Aho! Betul, anjingnya sudah pergi?"

"Sudah! Mau kupanggilkan?"

"Sialan! Brengsek!" umpatan Kagami menunjukkan tingkat kekesalannya."Jika aku mati di tangan anjing itu, aku akan menghantuimu, Aho."

Aomine tertawa "Pertama, anjing tidak punya , aku yang mengusir anjing itu, bukanya terima kasih, malah dimaki."

"Iya, iya. _Thanks, Honey_."

Aomine menoleh ia hamper mengira salah dengar. Tidak mungkin, Kagami memanggilnya begitu, biasanya 'Aho' sudah cukup. Dan kenyataanya, sekarang si Merah terkekeh puas sambil masih berusaha menjejakan kaki. Betisnya yang luka terus bergesekan dengan kulit pohon, semakin perih membuatnya meringis-ringis.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Aomine curiga.

"Hm? Tidak apa-apa." Kecil kemungkinan Kagami akan langsung menjawab dengan baik dan benar jika ditanya Aomine.

"Apaan. Lihat kakimu sini." Aomine bergerak menghampiri. Suaranya terdengar kesal (campur khawatir).

"Ogah." Jelas Kagami menghindar, mundur "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Itu, celanamu berdarah." Aomine menunjuk bagian betis Kagami. Si Merah menunduk, benar darahnya menembus di sana. "Eh, mana kameramu?"

"Hah? Apa?" Kagami sok memasang tampang bodoh. Padahal, tidak usah begitu pun wajahnya sudah terlihat bodoh.

"Sini, berikan padaku." Kali ini, gentian Aomine yang acting. Ia memasang tampang sok manis mirip om-om pedofil penculik bocah. Kagami jadi merinding.

"Tidak ada ahooo…" Kagami menghela napas, berusaha menahan tawa "Jatuh mungkin waktu aku lari tadi."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Buka baju—" Aomine terbatuk, sadar dengan ucapan sendiri.

Apaan itu tadi? Kali ini ia benar-benar mirip pedofil. Sayang, korbanya terlalu bongsor untuk disebut bocah.

Kagami kesal, ia merogoh saku jaket "Nih, tidak ada." Saku celana "Di sini juga tidak ada. Tapi jangan harap aku buka baju juga."

Aomine mengabaikan ucapan Kagami yang terakhir, mengedarkan pandang sekeliling. Saat ini mereka berdua ada di sisi hutan dengan suara gemericik aliran air terdengar. Entah seberapa jauh dari tempat motor terparkir tadi.

"Kita harus kembali ke motor." Aomine memutuskan. Ia menoleh pada Kagami, tapi si Objek malah mendongak. "Woi."

"Iya, iya. Aku dengar." Kagami berjalan mendahului si Biru. Ia berusaha berjalan normal, walau makin sulit karena sepertinya lukanya melebar.

Aomine melihat itu. Ia yang dari tadi sudah curiga, memperhatikan kaki Kagami. Kali ini noda darah bahkan terlihat di kaos kaki Kagami. Karena pada dasarnya tidak sabaran ditambah ia tahu seberapa keras kepala Kagami, Aomine langsung menarik lengan si Merah.

"Duduk." Perintah Aomine. Terang saja alis Kagami mengerut kesal, mengelak dari cekalan "Aku tahu kau Baka, tapi lihat kakimu! Berdarah begitu."

Menunduk, Kagami sadar tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan keadaan kakinya yang begitu. Ia tidak lagi mendebat, hanya bisa menggigit pipi dalamnya.

"Duduk. Biar kubantu obati." Ucap Aomine lagi.

Kagami tidak bereaksi. Terjadi perdebatan internal di otaknya. Antara menurut atau masih tetap memasang gengsi tinggi. Hal ini membuat Aomine makin kesal. Ia berdecak lalu menarik Kagami duduk menyender pohon.

Kali ini jangankan berontak, Kagami bahkan tidak protes. Ia diam saja melihat Aomine memetik beberapa lembar daun, pergi ke arah suara aliran air lalu kembali dengan daun berbentuk mangkuk di tangan.

Aomine duduk di depan Kagami "Pegang." Menyerahkan mangkuk daun tadi yang ternyata berisi air "Jangan diminum." Ucapnya saat melihat Kagami hampir menempelkan bibir di pinggirannya.

"Oh, aku pikir…" Tadinya, Kagami memang berpikir air itu untuknya minum karena memang ia sudah haus. Ya berdebat ditambah lari dikejar anjing memang menguras tenaga.

Aomine menekuk kaki kiri Kagami, menggulung celananya hingga di bawah lutut. Si empunya kali ini berusaha tidak meringis perih. Tidak heran juga, luka di betis tidak hanya dalam, tapi semakin lebar karena adegan panjat pohon.

Aomine menyendok air dengan telapak tangan, membasuhkan pada luka itu "Untung tidak sampai lutut, bisa gegar otak kau."

Kagami melirik sinis sambil cemberut. Ia tidak membalas ucapan Aomine karena sadar diri, keadaan diperparah karena ia keras kepala. Bukan berarti ia sepaham dengan omongan Aomine yang barusan.

Wangi tanah lembab…

Sangat langka bagi Kagami untuk mencium aroma begini. Dan ditambah samar aroma tubuh Aomine yang menunduk mengurus luka di kakinya…

The great Aomine Daiki treats someone else's leg

Berbagai pertanyaan terpikirkan. Apa sebelumnya pernah terjadi begini? Apa aku yang pertama kali? Apa ada orang lain yang seberuntung aku? Am I special?

Dan ketika angina meniup helai rambut biru Aomine, tangan Kagami terulur untuk mengelusnya.

"Ini harus ditutup, daripada tergesek lagi."

Kagami menarik tangan "Iya."

"Tutup dengan apa? Tidak ada kain…." Aomine berpikir keras sendiri, karena nyatanya Kagami tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan kakinya "Atau celanamu begitu saja terus, tidak usah diturunkan."

"Hm…"

Kening Aomine mengkerut bingung. Tidak biasanya si Merah patuh seperti anak anjing begini.

"Hoi Kagami, kita harus balik ke tenda. Hampir senja."

Kagami berdiri pelan. Tidak menurunkan celana, begitu keputusanya. Berdiri berhadapan dengan Aomine, rasanya ada yang aneh. Seperti ingin lebih dekat, tapi juga ingin minggat sejauh-jauhnya.

Canggung, mereka berdua merasakanya. Aomine sampai harus mencari objek pandang selain mata Kagami. Ia menoleh kanan-kiri-bawah-atas hingga ia melihat sesuatu menggantung di atas pohon yang tadi dipanjat Kagami.

"Apa itu?" mata Aomine memicing, berusaha melihat lebih jelas benda yang mirip wadah kamera Kagami tadi. Dan saat itu ia melihat ekspresi terkejut Kagami. Ah, paham…

Kamera digantungkan di pohon yang tadi Kagami panjat.

Aomine bergerak cepat ke pohon itu lalu memanjatnya. Kagami menyusul tertatih di belakang. Sungguh, andaikan kaki Kagami baik-baik saja, akan ada 2 lelaki lomba panjat di pohon itu. Berhubung kaki tidak beres, Kagami menunggu di bawah pohon.

"Woy Aomine! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil kameraku!" Bisa gagal rencananya mempermalukan Aomine.

"Nanti kalau sudah kuhapus isinya!" Tantang Aomine setelah berhasil mengambil dompet kamera warna hitam itu.

Sampai di bawah, Aomine disambut Kagami. "Kembalikan Aho!"

"Ambil saja sendiri!" Aomine merentangkan tangan ke atas sambil menyeringai. Mereka seperti sedang memperebutkan bola di lapangan basket.

Kagami kesal bukan main. Tinggi badan mereka hanya selisih 2 cm, melompat sedikit juga bisa tergapai itu kamera. Tapi masalahnya, kaki Kagami makin terasa cekit-cekit.

"AHO! _I'll kick your fuc*ing ass!_ " Umpatan Bahasa inggris, tandanya Kagami sudah jengkel setengah mati.

Sayangnya Aomine malah semakin senang. Ia sengaja melompat-lompat. Entah kenapa sekarang intensinya adalah membuat Kagami makin kesal.

Dan berhasil…

Kekesalan Kagami sudah di ubun-ubun. Ia menarik tangan dan bahu Aomine kencang. Karena si Biru itu sedang melompat-lompat, ia jadi hilang keseimbangan.

BRUK

Mereka berdua ambruk. Aomine menyeringai menindih Kagami. Padahal si Merah itu meringis kesakitan karena lukanya tergesek jeans yang Aomine pakai.

"Kembalikan!" Kagami masih terus berusaha meraih kameranya.

Tanpa beranjak dari tubuh Kagami, Aomine kembali mengulurkan lengan ke atas. "Ambil sendiri~"

Kagami sudah tidak sabar. Ia berontak berusaha duduk, tapi terus ditahan si Biru. Dan…

DUK

"ADUH!" Kagami mengelus keningnya yang ketiban kamera.

"Ups. Sorry, Baka. Untung bukan lututmu…"

Pandangan mata Kagami berubah benar-benar menakutkan. Ia marah betulan. Tanpa aba-aba, Kagami menarik baju Aomine, membantingnya ke tanah. Keadaan berubah, kini Aomine di bawah dengan Kagami menahan kedua lenganya di atas kepala. Kamera diabaikan, sekarang permasalahanya bukan itu.

"Aho, pilih kubalas dengan batang kayu atau batu kali?"

Aomine menelan ludah, ini ancaman. "Aku sudah minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu memilih. Mau di kening atau di belakang kepala juga terserah kau."

"Ba—Kagami, tadi aku sudah mengobati kakimu. Anggap kita impas. Okay?" Aomine memasang senyumnya yang paling manis.

"Kau hanya membantu—" ucapan Kagami terhenti ketika merasa usapan tangan di keningnya. Siapa sangka tangan Aomine sudah lepas dari cengkeramanya?

"Keningmu tidak apa-apa kok. Cengeng."

Kagami menepis tangan Aomine, ia paling tidak suka dianggap lemah "Oh, mau merasakan betulan?" ia merunduk berusaha meraih kameranya yang tergeletak tidak jauh.

Dan saat hidung hampir menempel dengan pipi Aomine, _cerebrum_ mereka terasa tak berfungsi, hingga segala indera mati. Tangan Aomine tanpa sadar hampir bergerak memeluk Kagami, sebelum sebuah cincin tergantung di hadapanya.

Cincin Kagami yang selama ini selalu dikalungkan memantulkan warna jingga matahari yang mulai tenggelam di barat…

Entah apa saja yang berjubelan di dada Aomine. Perasaan marah, cemburu, takut, mengeroyok perasaan berdebar-debar tidak tertahan. Seperti ingin membanting Kagami ke tanah lalu menciumnya dalam-dalam.

Aomine melakukanya…

Memegang kedua lengan Kagami lalu gantian membantingnya ke tanah. Ace Seirin itu sampai terkesiap. Mereka saling tatap, dengan bantuan cahaya terakhir hari itu. Dan tatapan Aomine sama sekali bukan yang selama ini ditunjukan pada dunia. Tatapan yang hanya terkadang Kagami tangkap saat mereka berjarak.

Kagami berniat berdiri, tapi ditahan kedua tanganya ditahan Aomine di atas kepala "Ahomine…"

Tatapan mata biru Aomine yang bisa menenggelamkan Kagami saat itu juga.

"Okay, Aho cukup. Kita harus kembali ke tenda."

"Aku ingin menciummu."

Kagami pikir ia salah dengar karena itu sama sekali tidak pernah perkirakan sebelumnya. Itu pasti bercanda. Aomine menatap tajam, dengan suaranya yang dalam, bicara…

"Aku benar-benar ingin menciummu. Boleh?"

Aomine, seorang paling sok yang tidak bisa diatur, menganggap dirinya tidak terkalahkan, sekarang meminta ijin untuk mencium…

Mungkin karena pendar senja terpantul di mata Aomine, membuat Kagami mengangguk.

Tanpa perlu ijin ketiga kali, Aomine mencium bibir Kagami. Bukan ciuman sekilas di permukaan, tapi ciuman dalam. Tangan Aomine menggapai tengkuk Kagami, seolah semuanya belum cukup dalam. Sementara Kagami menggenggam dada baju Aomine, ia butuh pegangan. Dalam, bisa melubangi isi dada. Dalam, seperti meluruhkan sekujur syaraf. Dalam, rasanya mencabut jiwa keduanya.

"Taiga!"

"Dai-chan!"

"Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun!"

Dan suara-suara panggilan yang terdengar dari kejauhan yang mengembalikan mereka ke dunia nyata.

 **.**

 **Wordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswords**

 **.**

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Ff ini tanpa beta, sempet mangkrak juga, jadi harap maklum jika ada salah kata. Semoga menghibur.


End file.
